


Then I Saw Her Face

by snufflyphoenix



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Adele should have been a much bigger character because she's great, Also the inseperables are great, And her and Aramis' relationship was adorable, Aramis has a lot of love to give okay, Drinking, Fluff, Gen, Love Confessions, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8243438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snufflyphoenix/pseuds/snufflyphoenix
Summary: Aramis is in love again and can't wait to tell the other Inseparables all about her.





	

“Gentlemen, drinks are on me.” Aramis announced as he entered the room with two bottles of wine in hand. He shut the door behind him and clapped Porthos on the shoulder as he sat down on the bed. “What are we playing?”

“Poker.” Porthos grinned. “Athos finally gave in. Why such high spirits?”

“What have you done now?” Athos said without looking up, examining his cards carefully. 

“Why must you treat me with such suspicion? I’m wounded, my friend, _wounded_.” Aramis lay a hand across his head with a dramatically hurt expression before removing his hat. 

“Because you’ve usually done something to cause it.” Athos raised his eyebrow at his friend before looking back to his cards. “So - what is it this time?”

“I’ve fallen in love.” He beamed.

Porthos took the bottles from him and opened them, passing them to Athos. “Again?”

“What do you mean, again?”

“Aramis, two months ago it was Madame de la Tour d'Auvergne-”

“Elizabeth was a gentlewoman, we knew it wouldn’t last after she left Paris again.” Aramis protested.

“And yet you were head over heels and you pined for weeks.” Athos interjected, pouring the wine into some cups he had pulled from next to his bed. 

Porthos took his gratefully. “Until you met Nadia.”

“Her husband wasn’t so fond of me.” Aramis said, taking a sip from his own cup. “Well, not at first. Pascal was quite accommodating after we had a chat. Welcoming, even.”

“Careful.” Athos frowned slightly.

“We’re alone, no one will overhear.” Aramis rolled his eyes slightly and set his cup down to remove his sword and coat. “They were a lovely couple but they moved to Marseille for the warmth and sea air when Pascal’s chest got worse.”

“So who is it this time?” Porthos asked, nudging Aramis’ shoulder.

“Her name is Adele. She’s a courtesan, and she has the wickedest tongue you’ve ever heard.” Aramis smiled happily, sitting back against the wall.

Porthos and Athos shared a look. 

“Aramis..” Athos started slowly. “Please tell me you’ve not fallen in love with someone you’re paying.”

Aramis shook his head. “Oh, no, I don’t pay her.”

“Surely that’s not better?” Porthos frowned at his friend.

“No, I met her when she wasn’t working.” Aramis clarified. “She was leaving a client’s house, I saw her trip on a loose cobblestone so I went to help her up. It was late so I offered to walk her home and she accepted. We talked the whole way and arranged to meet up the next day in the Luxembourg gardens. We’ve been seeing each other for a couple of weeks now.”

“Oh, so this is the girl that you asked to borrow a shirt to go and see?” Porthos grinned slightly at him. “She has good taste then?”

“You should see her apartments, they’re gorgeous. If you saw them and I told you they were at the Louvre you would believe me. She has servants too, she lives like the Queen herself.” Aramis returned the grin.

“Perhaps not quite like Her Majesty.” Athos said wryly, reaching for the bottle to top up their cups. 

“Perhaps not.” Aramis laughed, toasting Athos briefly before sipping his wine. “But she’s a lady in everything but title. She’s graceful and gracious and one of the most beautiful women I’ve ever seen. She looked like an angel in the moonlight when I first saw her.”

“You’ve barely had half a cup.” Porthos teased, raising an eyebrow at him.

“If you’d seen her then, you would have thought the same.” Aramis said genuinely. “And her smile, it’s radiant. I never want to stop making her laugh.”

“Only laugh?”

Aramis shot Athos a look. “My friend, what sort of man do you think I am?”

“Your reputation precedes you, surely you know this.” Athos looked at him with a slight frown.

“And surely you know me beyond my reputation.” Aramis said, a note of hurt in his voice. “I know people think me a libertine but that would imply I care little about emotion, and it would take someone who barely knew me to think that.”

“It is hard to deny your actions when you proclaim of them so freely.”

“I speak of love, Athos, nothing more. What people choose to make of that is not my fault but why should I not speak? You both mock me for falling quickly but when I love, I love truly.” Aramis frowned deeply at his friend.

“I don’t mock you, Aramis, I jest.” Porthos put his arm around him. “You fall fast but what harm does it do? I joke about it because I’ve never seen it take longer than three weeks for you to fall in love and I’ve known you for five years and seen you fall in love seventeen times. I don’t think Athos has _said_ the word ‘love’ that many times since I’ve known him.”

“He doesn’t approve.” Aramis said, still looking at him with a hard expression.

“I…” Athos chose his words carefully, holding Aramis’ gaze. “I do not understand it. I have loved twice in my life and I am not as unreserved with my affections as you. It is difficult for me to comprehend. I apologise if my words were unkind.”

“They were and you’re perfectly aware of that.” Aramis sighed, leaning into Porthos. “But apology accepted. Just think before you speak once in awhile, please. It’s draining.”

Athos nodded slightly and they lulled into a silence as they drank their wine. Eventually he spoke again. “Tell us more about her.”

“You want to hear?” Aramis asked skeptically.

“I asked.” Athos said as if it were obvious.

“And by that he means ‘Yes, Aramis, I would genuinely like to hear you talk enthusiastically about the woman you love.’” Porthos translated, rolling his eyes at Athos. 

“I.. She’s just lovely.” Aramis started hesitantly, growing more confident that Athos wasn’t going to interrupt as he spoke. “She tells me about her day and about the ridiculous things her clients ask of her, and she deserves a medal for what she has to put up with. The things she’s told me about various people at court…”

“Various people? Come on, you can’t leave us hanging like that. Who?” Porthos asked curiously, grinning at Aramis as he gave his shoulder a squeeze.

“I really shouldn’t say.” Aramis said, although the look on his face made it obvious that wasn’t a refusal.

“Tough.” Porthos’ grin only grew. “If you didn’t want to tell us, you shouldn’t have mentioned it.”

“Fine, but you mustn’t tell or I’m in trouble.” Aramis looked at them both with a sternly raised eyebrow. 

“Swear on my life.” Athos said gravely, and Aramis grinned. 

“According to Adele, the Cardinal will ask her to-” Aramis was cut off by Porthos choking on his wine. He blinked at him. “Are you alright?”

Porthos coughed, nodding his head. “Sorry, the _Cardinal_? Please tell me you’re joking.”

“Well, she has some very important people as clients.” Aramis looked from him to Athos, who had buried his face in his hand. “What’s wrong?”

“ _Aramis_.” He groaned as he ran his hand across his face. “Of all of the women, why did you have to meet the Cardinal’s mistress?”

“They’re not exclusive.” Aramis flushed slightly. “She doesn’t tell him about the other people she’s seeing, I’m not in any danger.”

“I don’t think ‘not exclusive’ is a phrase that really goes with the Cardinal.” Porthos leaned back against the wall with a sigh. “Just be careful.”

“I’m always careful.”

“Except for when you’re not.” Athos said with a small smile and reached for the other bottle of wine and took a sip directly from it.

“I’ll be fine.” Aramis reassured them, taking the bottle from Athos for a sip himself. “Love conquers all.” 

“Except having to go home and congested chests.” Porthos took the bottle next and shrugged. “Just don’t get caught with your breeches down.”

“Sage advice.” Aramis laughed. “What would I do without you?”

“Pray to Heaven we never have to find out.” Porthos grinned. “Inseparable, with or without women.”

“I’ll drink to that.” Athos poured out the remainder of the wine into their cups.

“Santé!”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick thing about Aramis being head-over-heels for Adele Bessett. I loved their relationship at the beginning of series 1 and their dynamic so I wanted to write something where Aramis tells Athos and Porthos about her and how wonderful he thinks she is. Thank you for reading!


End file.
